Stuck on the Staircase
by SinnerxXxAmongxXxThexXxSaints
Summary: What happens when Lily has to be stuck on a staircase with our favorite Maruader? Will She survive it? Or will her true feelings come out? Oneshot!


Stuck on the staircase

Summary: LJ one-shot, As Lily and James come back from a Heads Meeting, they get stuck on a staircase in thin air. How will Lily survive a whole night of James Potter? Read and Find out.

"Potter, do you _ever_ shut-up?" asked an irritable redhead.

"Yes! Sirius is the one who never shuts up." Said James, "You try living with him."

Lily rolled her eyes as they climbed onto one of the many moving staircases of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had just come back from a rather boring Heads meeting with the prefects and since James couldn't talk as much as he would like to when the meeting was going on, he was constantly talking when they walked back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I was just saying before I was _rudely _interrupted, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked for what seemed like the billionth time.

"I have a question for you Potter, if I rudely interrupt you and yell at you and slap you and hex you when you need it, why do you still insist to annoy me day after day by asking me out?" she asked.

"Because I love you." He said to her. They both stopped walking up the stairs, but it continued to move.

"No you don't." she said as she shook her head.

"Yes I do." He said. She looked down and muttered, "You can't love me, not after everything that's happened between us."

"Why can't I love you? Why can't we be together?" he said.

"Potter…" she began.

"Why can't you call me James? I call you Lily." He whispered.

"The same reason we can't be together." She also whispered. As he opened his mouth, the stairs gave a great lurch underneath of them and came to an abrupt halt.

"What's happening?" said Lily.

"I don't know, it seems like we're stuck." He said.

"Oh great guess, Sherlock." Lily said sarcastically. James rolled his eyes.

"Can the staircases just stop moving?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe. It wasn't said in '_Hogwarts, A History'_, but it may happen especially if we stopped moving, which we did." She said.

"So do you think if we start walking again they'll start moving?" James said.

"Maybe, it's worth a try." She said.

They both started walking back up the staircase, but the staircase still didn't move.

"Down?" said James.

"Down." Said Lily. They both then trudged down the short staircase, but it still didn't move.

"Whoopee. It's probably stuck like this for the rest of the bloody night." Said Lily furiously. James gasped dramatically and put a hand over his heart.

"Little Lily Evans swore? I don't believe it, my baby is all grown up!" he said as he wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Oh ha ha." She said, she slapped him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for!" he said.

"That was for thinking that Lily Evans never swore." She said.

"Well, you just seem like you'd be the perfect little angel type." He said. She plopped herself down on one of the stairs. James lent against the stair well.

"Sorry, but you'd just think that you wouldn't be the one to swear." He said, he folded his arms against his chest and looked down at her.

After a moment of silence, she finally said as she looked up at him, "You are abnormally tall, you know that right?"

His head whipped around from watching a portrait sleep.

"I'm not that tall!" he said.

"Yes you are! How tall are you?" Lily said.

"Only like, six foot five." James said.

"Six foot five! I'm only five foot nine!" she said.

"Well your just short." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh that's very gentleman-like." She snapped.

"Well you asked." He snapped back.

"You see! This is why we would never be able to be together! Because of reasons like this!" she said.

"What reasons?" he asked.

"We would always argue." She said. "We would break up with in a matter of days."

"You don't know that Lily." He said. "From what I remember, you were never good at Divination."

She gave him one of her famous glares.

"Give me more reasons, _good_ reasons that is." Said James.

"OK, we would never get along, there's just too much stuff that's happened between us, we wouldn't be happy together, we wouldn't get along, we'd be jealous of each other, we're just not right for each other." She stated.

"Fine, but I'm going to give you reasons why we would be good as a couple. One, our children would be super kids with both of our genes, I would make you so happy, our relationship would always be exciting, and….we're _made _for each other, Lily." James said. He spoke the last words softly.

"No we're not. You just have some silly little school crush." She said.

"How do you know? You have no idea. People in this school way you're so smart, you're the most brilliant witch of our year, and you can't even realize what's in front of your own nose. You can't even realize that I've been infatuated with you for the last bloody four years!" he nearly yelled. "You don't even realize how much I care about you and love you."

"What do you love about me? After all these years, how can you still love me?" she asked, standing up to his level, well, close to it, she only came up to his chin.

"I love the way you laugh, I love the way you smile, you frown, I love the way your eyes light up when you have the answer to a question or if your happy, the way your hair curls, the way how your eyes are the prettiest green I have ever seen, I even love the way you give everybody at least a second chance, even the Syltherins. I love it how you laugh when someone makes you happy, but I hate it because it isn't me making you smile and making you laugh. I would kill anyone who would ever even _think _about hurting you. I love the way you don't dislike people for problems they have, or sickness, or anything like that. I love how you chew on the end of your quill when you're thinking of an answer. Lily, I love everything about you." James said. The whole time he was saying this, she was looking down at her lap. He took his finger and lifted up her chin. "Why won't you let me love you, Lily?" he asked softly. He saw that there was tears' brimming in her eyes. He cupped her face in his hand.

"I would hurt you, James. I know I would. I've always known that you cared about me, but I was scared that I would hurt you. I've loved you since the end of sixth year, but I couldn't see you hurt." Lily said.

"Lily, do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes James, I love you." She said as tears skimmed down her face.

"Then you could never hurt me, just by telling me that. I love you too." He said.

"You honestly think we'd be good together?" she whispered.

"I think we would be amazing together." He said.

"Then OK, I believe you." She said. James smiled and kissed her.

Just a little bit away, on the next staircase, a tall, black-haired boy, hiding under an Invisibility Cloak, whispered to a sandy-haired boy next to him, "See, Moony, I told you the whole freezing the staircase would be a good idea!"

Remus just rolled his eyes.

Hope you all like! It took me a while to think of. Well, review if you want, I would love to have your opinions. Ta Ta For Now!

EmeraldHazel!


End file.
